The Idiot Saga, Continued
by Doktor Devious
Summary: A continuation of TheBrick's story. Join Link, Navi and Kasuto as they continue trying to save Hyrule, despite several blunders, with the help of a new party member. Rated M for obvious reason. Like Navi's psychosis... There are also 6 Assassin Drones tracking their progress and counting how many times they've respawned. Chapter 1...UP!


It's me. Rewriting my continuation of TheBrick's fanfic "The Legend of Zelda: The Idiot Saga". He left off at chapter 25 and he gave me permission, despite it being a couple years ago(lot of misadventures and mishaps happened during that time), to write said continuation...and here it is. I've also updated Marie from a human with Darkness powers to the frakking daughter of Count Dracula(1) himself. Enough yammering on! Let's get dis fic rollin'!

LINK TO THEBRICK'S FIC!( www .fanfiction s/6049623/1/ The-Idiot-Saga)READ IT FIRST! But remove the spaces or type "The Legend of Zelda: The Idiot Saga" into the search box of whatever search engine you're using. I prefer Google. Anyway, enough with the rambling, let's get this train a-rollin'!

(Kakariko Village)

We come back to the mutilated remains of Link as Kasuto died while being used as a human shield. As for Navi, our resident psychopath, she was cleaning the blood off her chainsaw when a cloaked figure walked up to her. "Are you, by any chance, Navi the fairy?" the cloaked figure asked in a raspy, monotoned, voice "Yeah," she replied, before asking "what's it to you?"

The cloaked figure appeared to be reaching into a pocket, not on the cloak, before producing an envelope sealed with a wax stamp bearing a strange insignia "Read it." were the only two words the figure spoke before Navi reached for it but it was taken by Link before Kasuto snatched it out of his hands, broke the seal and read it. "Let me get this straight," he began, handing the note to Navi "You're joining us?" she finished. "Yes." the figure said, "Yes I am."

Navi flew into the figure's veiled face "What is your name?" she asked but was casually pushed aside as the figure stepped toward Link and Kasuto. She stuck out a hand and moved it to the buckle/broach at the bottom of the hood. After a few seconds something clicked and the cloak fell off revealing a woman in her mid-twenties with pale skin, brown eyes, black hair and an armored bodysuit with renaissance style Assassin robes(2) covering her...charms(3). "Are you some kinda mercenary?" Link asked, earning a 'what the fuck' look from the pale girl "I am not a mercenary." she began, "I was simply sent here to help you on your quest by Doktor Devious." I appear behind Link and Kasuto, give them both the wedgie called the Brazilian Covered Wagon, covering their eyes, and shove lit sticks of dynamite, one each, down the front of their pants and disappear.

There was much pain for the both of them when the dynamite went off. There was also pain for Navi as her sides were hurting from the laughter. "Why doesn't this guy join us too?" she screamed as her laughter dissipated "He thinks I'd be more effective in the torment. Plus..." Marie trailed off as I popped out of a bush with an Authority MG "YABAGABABABABABABA!" I yell as bullets fly out of the gun before it beeps, nearing empty, and I'm distracted by a bird landing on the roof corner above me. I look at it "Don't crap on me..." I say while aiming the gun at it. It flies off. He gets easily distracted sometimes." she finished as I ducked into another bush and Link and Kasuto respawned for the second time this chapter. "We're already over five-hundred words in and we haven't done anything."

Navi was looking at the Strategy Guide "We're supposed to go the Shadow Temple next. But we'll need Din's Fire." "No need." Marie cut in "I already have it." "How'd you get it?" Kasuto asked, "You're not small enough to crawl through the hole." Marie shot him a death glare that was only made more menacing by the fact that her eyes were glowing red. "Firstly, you are beginning to damage my calm. Secondly, the way I entered the Fairy Fountain outside Hyrule Castle was simple, oh ye of little mindedness." She said in an even voice before turning into a cloud of mist. "Oh...My...Goddesses!" Navi yelled "She is a Vampire!"

"Duh." said a voice next to her. She turned around and saw that Marie had reverted to human form and was standing behind the fairy "And if you three give me any trouble." her right arm became a tendril which then turned into the head of a snarling dog but it was as big as the front end of an automobile "He said I could kill you." "You do realize that they respawn, right?" Navi asked "E-yup..." Marie answered as her arm reverted back to normal after the Hellhound head swallowed the cloak "The Shadow Matter arm also makes for a good storage unit." she said to Navi's questioning look.

And so, after a trip to the Temple of Time so Link, Navi and Kasuto can become adults once more while Marie looked the same as ever due to her Vampirism, the quartet headed back to the Graveyard for the umpteenth time in their lives. Marie was running a finger along the gravestones as she walked by, dispatching the occasional Poe with a quick slash of either her Tendril or Muramasa "You pull that out of your arm?" Navi asked, earning a nod and "Sheath and all." from the Vamp. When they reached the hole leading to the Royal Family's Tomb, Navi knocked Marie into the aforementioned hole and chucked one of Link's bombs after her.

The explosion sent up dust and smoke but no body parts. A slightly annoyed Marie was sitting on the gravestone of one of the Composer Brothers. "I'm sorry, was that meant to kill me?" she asked while flashing Navi a grin but with her head tilted to the left in a way that made her look like a psycho "Duh. 'Course that was supposed to kill you." Navi answered "It would not have worked." Marie said as she got up from the gravestone, dusted off her hindquarters and took a step toward Navi "Why wouldn't it have worked?" the fairy asked "Should I tell you of my parentage or wait for you to discover it?" the Vampire asked, hand on chin, other hand on elbow "You could tell us." Link said, earning a welt from Marie's Tendril "One word." Marie said, holding up her right index finger "Dracula." she said before her arm became the Tendril, but with a Kunai blade on the end. "See you at the entrance." she said before sending the bladed Tendril at the fence on the cliff above them and swinging up and behind the fence.

The fence suddenly moved, as if by itself, until it was in a vertical position and then knocked down. Navi's tiny body simply went through one of the many square shaped holes in the fence but Link and Kasuto did not avoid it in time as their heads were smashed in by the heavy wood. Marie had, basically, turned the fence into a ladder, doubting that Link would have the brains to operate the Long-shot. "Well?" she asked, "What are you waiting for? C'mon!" she said before heading to the chamber that held the massive door that lead to the Shadow Temple. Link and Kasuto respawned, again, at the entrance of the Graveyard as they had died due to their sudden, and intense, concussions.

"Why are we even here?" Kasuto asked

Link had a look on his face...a look of realization "Why _are_ we here? I mean, are we the product of... some cosmic coincidence or, are there really three Goddesses...and one or two authors watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." Kasuto facepalmed.

(two miles away)

Two females in skin-tight stealth suits were lying on the ground. One with a rifle in her hands, aimed at Link and Kasuto, while the other had binoculars and a Directional Microphone "They respawned again. Lovely..." the one with the 'nocs said in a flat voice while the female with the rifle simply growled a reply "You're not much fun, Deux..." the binocular-holder said but looked slightly annoyed after a second due to receiving Deux's response via internal communicator "...Bitch..." was the second female's response while Deux simply chuckled as she stood, dusted off the front of her stealth suit, folded her rifle and started walking. "Where are you going?" the second female asked but her answer was in the form of yet another message, via infolink, from Deux. "Oh." she said before running to catch up with Deux.

**Whew! Done. Next up is part of the Temple of shadows. Who are the two females? They're two of 6 Ocs I created. All 6 are assassin drones numbered 1-6 in different languages. Eins, Deux, Tre, IV, Five and Sei. The one with Deux is Five. Hope this was a good first chapter. I know the original version was funny but my memory is very bad so I forgot everything I put into the original version. I was almost to the point where they confront Ganondorf, too, but Fate deemed it necessary to have my laptop stolen from me.**

**Those of you reading this in the future, I've acquired a new computer! Yay!*throws confetti and hands out peanut-butter chocolate chip cookies(think the original peeanut-butter cookies but with chocolate chips added in)***

**I really do say "Don't crap on me..." to any bird that is either flying or sitting on a street light or a power line, I would totally yell "YABAGABABABABABABA!" while firing an automatic weapon and I am a poor shot. Hence the automatic weapon. The Authority MG is a weapon from a game by Bethesda Softworks called RAGE. Look it up people. I also hope you enjoyed the RvB reference.**

**Bye!*tosses a flashbang and is gone when your vision clears***


End file.
